


A Love That Waits Eternity

by RubyWaterz23



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blackmail, Demons, Drama, Emotional Abuse, Forced, Gay Sex, Guy on Guy, Heart Break, Humans, Long waiting, M/M, Male Rin, Modern AU, MxM - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sexual Content, Yaoi, gay fluff, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyWaterz23/pseuds/RubyWaterz23
Summary: Modern AU. Rin is a dude. Rin x Sesshomaru.A story about two people who are bound for each other, but every twist of fate keeps them apart. How every horrible thing that happens will bring them closer together, and how through nightmares unknown they can still find happiness.





	A Love That Waits Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! another SessxRin fic from me. I love these too, and I love turning Rin into a dude. I know its not a popular thing, but I do love me some Yaoi! Either way you have been warned. so if you don't like guyxguy, go away. Also, although their love will eventually be very fluffy there is going to be a lot of dark in the beginning and middle, so be warned there too. Thank you for your time!

**Chapter one: Heart Breaks**

* * *

 

 

**Rin**

_**October 11 th, 11:00pm Friday night** _

 

Rin’s heart was racing in his chest. For many reasons if he were to be honest with himself, but their was one main fear inducing thought in his head causing his heart to pound wildly against the inside of his chest. _‘What if I get caught?’_ He knew he should not have been there, hiding behind the large hedge at the back of the gardens waiting for a moment to slip inside. He knew he should not have hacked Kohaku’s account all those months ago when things started to get weird. And he knew he should not confront his secret lover like this when he was on the job, but the other male was giving him no choice.

 

For weeks now Kohaku had been avoiding him completely, ignoring all of his texts and calls, running away if Rin tried to approach him in person. And even the times Rin went over to visit him at his apartment Kohaku would keep the door bolted and pretend like he wasn’t home. He understood well enough what these actions were shouting ever so loudly without words, but how could he accept something so harsh as this? He needed to know why his lover had suddenly started to hate him.

 

Well he knew the catalyst of it all, but why it had to be the end of their whole relationship Rin didn’t understand. His chest hurt each time he saw Kohaku turn away from him or glare at him. Rin hadn’t done anything but love him, so why?

 

He sighed in pain as his hand gripped a fistful of small leaves from the bush, only to wince in regret at the tiny leaves were sharper than kitchen knives. Groaning as he rubbing his pricked palm he glanced back to the large glass window-doors on the edge of the building out looking the gardens. There were a fair amount of people walking the large gardens of the estate, but most of them were on the other half leaving Rin a clear – unnoticed path to the glass – golden rimmed doors. He’d sneak in, find Kohaku and make him talk.

 

Sweaty, and aching, palms clasped into tight fists he stood up straight and smoothly but swiftly made his way to the doors. Once he was inside and without alerting to many curious glances Rin weaved around through the crowds trying to appear like he was meant to be there. Which was a difficult task indeed, as everyone their was dressed in fancy formal wear, where as Rin was dressed in a simple button down shirt and black pants. He didn’t own any fancy party clothes so when he was dressing for his ‘mission’ as he had called it in his room he had only put on what he had that looked well enough for such a party.

 

Rin didn’t bother to look around for anyone he knew, he went straight to looking for that dark brown hair and light freckled face he had come to care for so deeply. It didn’t take long to find. The male was standing at the outer ring his back against the wall, hands folded in front of him and eyes looking out at the mingling and dancing crowd before him. Rin’s chest twinged at the sight of Kohaku dressed in black tie, it fit him perfectly and his hair was combed more tamely than usual. He looked so very handsome in that moment to Rin, which made this whole thing all the more painful.

 

Trying his best to keep calm Rin made his way through the people over to his target. At first Kohaku didn’t notice him getting closer, but when their eyes locked while Rin was only a few stepped away Kohaku’s calm face contorted in irritation and disgust. Turning away he started to head in the opposite direction, but Rin’s quick hand darted from his side and grabbed Kohaku’s wrist.

 

“Wait!” Rin spoke a little too loudly, getting for only a moment the attention of those around them. “Please, don’t go.” Rin said a little more quietly. Kohaku sighed in agitation but stayed put.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” Kohaku glared Rin up and down. Each and every heat filled look felt like a knife being shoved into his heart. “This is a private, invitation only, party.” Kohaku nearly spat the words on him.

 

“Why are you running away?” Rin pleaded desperately. “Why wont you just talk to me? I don’t understand!” He could feel tears wanting to crawl their way from his heart to his eyes, but he did his best not to let them.

 

“Ugh! Don’t you get it?” Kohaku shook off Rin’s hand and straightened the sleeve of his suit. “I’m done with you. I don’t want you around anymore. I don't want to see your face again. Got it?” Kohaku glared at him again, unfazed by the hurt Rin could not hide showing on his face. “Get lost.” He went to turn and walk away, but Rin spoke up again.

 

“Y-You’re breaking up with me? But I don't understand? Why?” The words began to tumble off his tongue his tone growing a little too loud for pleasant conversation. “I thought we were in a good place. I thought you liked being with me? I thought we were happy? Why can’t we go back to being happy.” Rin spoke staring desperately into the dark eyes of the man before him who looked on with rising rage, unaware of the growing whispers in the small crowd around them.

 

“Shut up!” Kohaku stepped closer his voice filled with anger and grabbed hard Rin’s upper right arm, beginning to push him backwards. “You’re making a scene. Shut your fucking mouth and get out of here!” Kohaku whispered harshly as he started pushing Rin further and further to the garden exit of the ball room.

 

Rin heart beat so hard it hurt, twinging with each hard push, throbbing with the throbbing of Kohaku’s hand on his arm. Rin tried his best to push back, he didn’t want to end it here like every other time.

 

“Wait! Wait, wait!” Rin tried his desperation calling tears to his eyes. “Please I don't understand.” He couldn’t help the tears that started to fall. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to keep Kohaku from shoving him off but he was willing to say anything. However his next idea for a desperate plea was interrupted by a bystander.

 

“Whats going on here?” The stranger, a larger man, asked his hands on his hips. His suit was like Kohaku’s so Rin figured he must be another guard of some sort, but he didn’t have time to think about it for very long as Kohaku let go of his arm so quick with a shove it wobbled Rin’s body for a moment. He could still feel the hard pressure and the throbbing of where Kohaku had grabbed him.

 

“This freak wont leave me alone.” Kohaku spoke up quicker, a talent he had developed these last couple weeks each time they encountered each other. Rin flinched with his harsh words. The guard glared down at him.

 

“N-no wait..I just-!” Rin tried to defend himself and put his hands up to show he wasn’t harming anyone.

 

“He’s a stalker!” Kohaku pointed accusingly at Rin to add to the danger of his presences. Rin looked about nervous as a few of the party guest started to gather around, their curiosity getting the best of them.

 

“I’m not!” Rin looked to Kohaku pleading. “Don’t do this!” His hand gripped his shirt tightly as the pain of his breaking heart was growing all too hard to bare.

 

“I’ll have to ask you to leave.” The guard took a step closer and reached out for Rin who dodged and tried to reach out for Kohaku who only slapped his hand away.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Rin took a shaky breath as another tear fell down his cheek. Why was he being so cruel? He only wanted to talk.

 

“Please Kohaku!” Rin gripped the white of his shirt tighter feeling like he was going to break and fall to the floor in pieces. He felt the large hand on his shoulder but didn’t take his eyes off Kohaku. “I thought I meant something special to you!” Rin tired to speak one last time as he felt the hand try to pull him away from the crowd.

 

His words were cut off as a hand hit his cheek throwing his head to the side. Rin felt his heart stop in that moment, unable to accept the fact that Kohaku had just slapped him.

 

“You’re just a faggot, a stalker, and a freak.” Kohaku glared daggers of death into him, spitting insults like seeds of disgusts. “I never thought anything of you other than a great nuisance. Get him out of here.”

 

Rin’s cheek stung but it was nothing compared to the pain in his chest. It felt like he couldn’t breath, nor could he struggle any more as the other guard started to pull him away. The whole scene was interrupted yet again, this time by a guest.

 

“What the hell is going on?” The deep voice called out through the crowd as people parted and let the man through. Rin couldn’t peel his eyes off of Kohaku as he felt the world around him shattering. Kohaku glared one last dagger into him as he turned to talk to the man, sound started fading as Rin felt like he was loosing strength.

 

“This freak here is a stalker, been fallowing me around every where. He’s trying to crash the party, my lord.” Kohaku spoke some other cruel words about Rin being some sort of pervert but Rin couldn’t focus as his vision blurred through tears.

 

He chanced a glance to the stranger and through teary visions he saw a talk, silver haired demon with markings on his face. Amber eyes looked onto him and he sniffled and glanced away not wanting to be stared at any longer with such judgment or hate.

 

“Well someone escort him out then.” The deep voice came, his baritone sound not a shout but commanding enough to reach everyone.

 

Rin was in a haze as he was lead out of the party through the large house and out of the front gate. The gate slammed behind him shocking him as he wiped tears from his cheeks. He found his feet walking him to his car, which he had parked a couple blocks down the road, and once seated in the driver seat he let himself bawl like a lost child.

 

Everything hurt and he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

 

* * *

 

_The next Morning_

_O_ _ctober 12_ _th_ _,_ _Saturday_

 

“You’re awfully quite this morning.” Kaede spoke as she busied herself with her large needles and yarn, knitting something wonderful as usual. Rin looked up from his lap and tried to smile at her but he could not hide the pain inside him from the woman who had raised him.

 

His eyes had dark bags from lack of sleep and were puffy from crying all night long.

 

“Sorry, Kaede. Just tired.” Rin tried to rub his eyes, the soreness of them still burning.

 

“Hmm.” Was all she said as she knew him well enough to know it was more than he was saying her everything. “Well I’m sure what ever is troubling you will soon resolve itself.” Her words were soft and soothing. Kaede was his solid ground in the crazy ocean of a world he was in.

 

“That’s just it..I don't think it will..” Rin couldn’t help the despair that filled him, if he had any tears left in him he wouldn’t be able to fight them now.

 

Kaede stayed silent and kept slowly knitting but he knew she was only doing it to keep him calm. He took a shaky breath and tried to still his aching heart, but when he looked up into her face and saw the concern she was trying to hide. Tears rolled out of his eyes yet again.

 

“I..I just..” He couldn’t even think of the words to describe the utter agony his heart was in as he rested his head in his hands, tears falling to the floor. It hurt too much to put into words.

 

Kaede stopped her knitting and reached over the hospital bed and touched his shoulder.

 

“Oh, my sweet boy.” Her voice was calm and warm like a spring son shinning on the rain. “Who ever has hurt you is not worth the heart ache.” Her words though true did little to stop the flowing of pain. “But for now, let it out. Cry as much as you need. I’ll be here.”

 

Rin bawled as she rubbed his back, all the memories of the moments he had had with Kohaku flowing into his mind. Rin felt like all of the happy little pieces he had cherished so much over the last couple years were all just a big lie.

 

Rin and Kohaku had been childhood friends and more, all of it had meant so much to Rin and yet Kohaku just threw him away so harshly. It was too much to bear. However the soft words of Kaede as she comforted him helped a little.

 

Hour later Rin was leaving the hospital as visiting hours were no longer in play, walking to his car and wishing he had not wasted the few precious hours he had left with her crying about his own problems. But of course the old women minded not and had told him to go home and get some rest. Which he planned to do just that.

 

His apartment was small, and pieces of the place were falling apart. His shower never got fully hot, and his stove only had two working burners. But Rin didn’t mind the comforts he had to sacrifice so he could pay Kaede’s hospital bills. Rin worked as many jobs as he could handle physically in order to make enough money. Most of the time it was exhausting work, and he hardly had any money left to pay for food but he was glad she was getting the treatment she needed.

 

Kaede had cancer, and this time it would take her life. Though she told him she didn’t mind, her life was done and she was happy it had been a good one. But it made Rin incredibly sad to think of loosing her forever.

 

Skipping dinner he found himself laying on his crumpled bed and falling asleep before even taking his shoes off.

* * *

 

 

**Sesshomaru**

_**October 11 th, 10:26pm** _

 

 

Kagura was a wild demoness. Strong willed, demanding, and stubborn to a fault. It was this sort of personality that had lead him to the tight spot he found himself in. Figuratively and literally. Kagura pressing him into a tight little closet, his back to the far wall her hands on his chest already undoing the button’s on his shirt – tie undone and handing down.

 

“Kagura, there isn’t time.” Sesshomaru said blandly. The woman sparked nothing in him, and he found nothing about her appealing. But these facts didn’t stop his father from orchestrating the contract between them. She was to be his wife, a contract more for the business then for happiness. Not that Sesshomaru ever expected to find a companion with which happiness was brimming, as his father claimed he had now found. This was well enough for him.

 

That didn’t mean he wanted to go around sneaking into closets to fulfill all of Kagura’s naughty, tedious desires.

 

“Oh there’s time enough for a taste.” Kagura grinned slyly as she felt down his bare chest, finely toned muscles and abs, down to his belt. Her skill unbuckling him and undoing the zipper should have been impressive, however, she had done this to him far to many times in the last year he was now unaffected by her ‘surprise attacks’.

 

He wasted no more words as he knew she would no heed his warning. She knelt before him and pulled out his flaccid member, the very piece of him that multiple times before she had claimed to be broken as he could never get it up with her without provocation. He didn’t blame her for thinking him ineffective, but he didn’t like the thought she may be one to spread around the rumor. He was perfectly functional, it was simply that she did not spark that certain affect on him.

 

He let his mind be distracted as her mouth worked on him for a few minutes, not giving her the satisfactions of immediate hardening. And once he was hard enough for her to work the whole length of him he let his mind be blank for a while. If she was seeking release from him she would have to work at it, although he couldn’t say she didn’t have some skill.

 

It was quite a couple minutes later he started to feel the build inside of his balls as her tongue worked the spot he liked. Closing his eyes he let his mind wonder to the images he liked the most as he moved his hand through Kagura’s dark hair grabbing a fistful of locks. His signal to her that he was close, as she moved faster and with more dexterity until he released into her mouth down her throat. She pulled away, swallowing his load, and smirked up at him as if she had won. He hated when she gloated. Zipping up his own dress pants she stood and elegantly wiped her mouth.

 

“You can’t say no to me, Sesshomaru.” She smirked yet again, knowing he wouldn’t argue with her, and walked out of the little closet they had hidden away in. Sighing Sesshomaru buttoned back his shirt and fixed his suit coat straight.

 

They would now be late to the party, well later than they already were, and though he cared not much for such things it would be even more irritating if he received a chastising from his father about appearances and such. He knew very well where his responsibilities lie, which was why he spent the time he did with Kagura. Otherwise he’d rather not have her at his side.

 

The event was a fundraiser for some sort of charity his father’s company was investing in, yet again. The Taisho empire stretched out over vast areas of business, all starting back over a hundred years ago with his father a noble demon with greatness attached to his name. He was a legend to demon and humans alike.

 

Sesshomaru was soon to inherit that legacy, but he feared his ‘crowning’ could not come sooner. It was to be marked by his wedding to Kagura, a wedding which she was planning and would take many more months to get straightened out. She seemed to be in no hurry, enjoying the perks of being his fiancé without the duties of being his wife.

 

Either way she had to attend all these functions as he was the face of the main branch now. Sesshomaru rather hated these parties, but always said nothing. He knew his opinion mattered not.

 

The event was in full swing now as the minute neared 11 o’clock. Every wearing fancy formal dress, women’s dresses flashy and showy while the men dressed finely in black tie. Sesshomaru standing out, as some of the other higher ranked demons did, dressed in a white suit of red flower accents. His mother had made him this suit many years ago, and though he would never say the words out loud he loved his mother and treasured all that she had given him – always taking good care of this special suit.

 

Kagura on his arm they walked together to the center of the room, greeting people as Kagura chatted softly to a few of the other female demons. He paid no attention to their chatter. It wasn’t until many minutes later that a crowd forming started to gather his attentions. Ears twitching at the sound of raised voices accompanied by murmurings and shocked gasps. Knowing he’d be blamed if anything horrible happened at one of his sponsored events Sesshomaru sighed and headed over to the center of the crowd.

 

The first thing to grace his sights, as a few people remained in his path, was his very own body guard slapping the pale cheek of another guest. Or so he assumed it was a guest at first glance, as the few in his way parted to the side to let him step closer.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Sesshomaru did not try to hide his irritation as he looked straight to Kohaku who had just assaulted someone. He would not mind an excuse to fire the younger human, as the boy was not needed and frankly was not good at his job anyway. The male seemed surprised to see Sesshomaru involve himself but quickly straightened his angry expression.

 

“This freak here is a stalker, been fallowing me around every where. He’s trying to crash the party, my lord.” Kohaku bowed his head slightly after he spoke as a show of respect before he continued on. “He’s fallowed me here to the party, though I don't know how he found out. And I don't doubt he had plans to ruin everything, or even attack me again.” His dark eyes glared at the accused, and Sesshomaru glanced back at the other male as well.

 

The intruder was shorter than Kohaku, though he was sloughing slightly, with hair as dark as raven feathers that shined with chocolate accents when the candle light flashed on the strands. Sesshomaru questioned himself as he released it was odd of himself to notice such a fact. Another thing he noticed with his quick glance over the male was the reddening of his cheek, which for what ever reason mad rage boil in his gut. Though Sesshomaru was known for his perfect control over his own emotions, and hid this odd growing anger within him.

 

Looking back at Kohaku he raised a brow as the bodyguard continued speaking.

 

“Faggot bastard wont leave me alone.” Kohaku cleared his throat realizing he was speaking too brashly to his boss. “Forgive my language, my lord.”

 

Sesshomaru couldn’t care how the young man spoke, though he would not tolerate disrespect towards himself, his eyes focused back to the accused. This time brown pools of agony stared back at him, glistening with tears so clear blue they shined like gems in the light. He watched as one single tear rolled down the male’s cheek before the brown eyes he had momentarily found himself lost in for a moment.

 

Sighing to himself he made quick his decision. Though something deep within him was growing, telling him to interfere, he knew that would be a mistake. Making a bigger scene here would ruin the rest of the night, and he wasn’t about to instill his father’s anger. Though the man had relaxed tramendous amounts since his second marriage, he was still the most powerful demon in all the realm. And Sesshomaru was not about to involve himself in human matters, that was out of the question. So he ignored the feeling in his chest, and turned to Kohaku once more.

 

“Well, someone escort him out then.” He nodded toward the other guard that already had a hand on the male’s shoulder. Sesshomaru watched for only a moment at the small back of the stranger retreating. The shaking of his shoulder not going unnoticed. The feeling within Sesshomaru shouting he would regret that decision later.

 

“Ah, did you see that face. What a cutie~” A voice spoke at his side, pulling Sesshomaru from his thoughts as he turned to see his fiance’s brother. Naraku had his elbow rested on his sisters shoulder and was still staring in the direction of where the stranger had left. Licking his lips he grinned at his sister. “I’d like to get my hands on him~”

 

Naraku was notorious for his appetite, ‘eating’ only those that were exceptionally attractive no matter the sex or race. Sesshomaru groaned, as he had watched his business partner take many victims to his bed and was quite tired of hearing his conquering stories.

 

“Seems you’ll have to give up all your secrets, Kohaku.” Kagura joked, as she winked at Sesshomaru’s body guard who still stood where they had found him. Sesshomaru wasn’t sure if anything had happened yet between them, but it was obvious to everyone around that Kagura wished to make a meal of the human herself. Her appetite not much different from her brothers.

 

“Clean yourself up.” Sesshomaru’s words were sharp as he looked to Kohaku, whose own less showy suit was wrinkled and twisted. Kohaku’s cheeks blushed slightly as he turned and walked to the back of the room to straighten himself up in the bathrooms. Sesshomaru turned to Naraku and Kagura who were busy plotting between them. “Will you two never stop hunting?” His irritation, at himself for still feeling a sense of guilt and loss he couldn’t explain, caused him to have less control over his tongue as he spoke.

 

The both of them chuckled lightly to each other. Their formal party wear matching as they both were dressed in sleek black silk decorated with red dragons threaded into the fabric. The siblings were no doubt very beautiful standing next to each other, and if Sesshomaru ever allowed it the children he could share with her would be just a stunning. But he knew Kagura wasn’t the mothering type, and nor was he prepared to be a father.

 

“Oh its just a bit of fun. Don’t go spoiling it.” Kagura smiled at him, the smiled that said she already had a plan in mind.

 

Coming back to his side she hooked her arm through his once again and grinned.

 

“Lets get back to the guests, dear.”

 

Sesshomaru sighed once again but spoke not as Naraku accompanied them back to the bulk of the crowd to attend to the rest of the guest for the remainder of the night.

 

* * *

 

 

_October 15 th, Tuesday_

 

Sesshomaru’s car pulled out in front of the large complex of luxury apartments to which Kagura had been granted to live in. As soon as the contract was signed for her to one day marry Sesshomaru, the Taisho family began paying for all her needs. Although the fortune that his father has surmounted could not be dented so easily Sesshomaru still didn’t like her leeching off of his families money in such a way.

 

Normally Sesshomaru was forced to be driven around in a limo, but there were occasions where he preferred to drive himself, as he had always been a loner and can always take care of himself. So he had no choice but to turn his sleek black car off and step outside, leaving it parked by the front gate. No concerns about damages, for he could easily afford another, or of theft for all knew him as a demon to fear.

 

Heading into the building he entered straight into the elevator, ignoring the greeting made by the receptionist, and rode the metal box to the 11 th  floor – the top floor. The entire level had been bought and made private specifically for his fiance. Though he hated having to pay for everything she needed and desired it was nice enough that he was not forced to live with her in his own private apartment.

 

The doors dinged open and he took the few steps to the actual front door into the large complex, for which he had a key. The place was so large and spacious it was an absolute waste, however Kagura had done her job in filling it with purpose. Most of the space had been decorated in the feudal style as she was one for tradition, though it had its modern touches. Sesshomaru had been to her private apartment many times but still had not made the effort to see all of it, nor would he unless she forced it on him. He had seen her private chambers which were still slightly decorated in the old style but had her own special touches. He never paid much attention to the details anyway, for he cared not for what her interests were.

 

He found her sitting on the couch next to her brother, who should have been at the office they both worked, in front of the tv with something on that they cared not about paying attention too. Instead the two of them were bent over a file they were silently chatting about. Neither had bothered to notice he had made his way behind the couch so he cleared his throat, startling Kagura which he had to admit to himself it was nice to see her not all put together.

 

“Oh lord, Sesshomaru! I didn’t hear you come up.” Kagura didn’t bother hiding the folder, and he knew she would hope he’d ask her about it. But he’d make it a point not to care.

 

“We have a lunch date.” Sesshomaru stated as if she had forgotten, though they all knew she would never miss a chance to exploit his time.

 

“Yes, just about ready.” She passed a grin over to Naraku who was still chuckling to himself as he flipped through the file by himself. Kagura left the room and headed to the back half of the complex to finish her preparations.

 

“You’re not going to ask are you?” Naraku said, knowing his partner well enough.

 

“No.”

 

“Hm, thought so.” Naraku smirked looking up at him. “I did some digging on our teary-eyed little kitten.” He held up the file slightly, showing the small square picture of the male he had had escorted from the party. Though if Sesshomaru were to be honest with himself he had not forgotten the male’s face ever since that night.

 

“I plan on making him my pet.” Naraku went back to flipping through the stapled papers. “I want to see those wondrous tears once again.”

 

Sesshomaru closed his eyes only a moment to keep himself in check as something inside him wanted to rip that file from Naraku’s hands and go find the male himself and keep him locked away for safety, but he would never heed his irrational emotions that for some reason were locked to this stranger. He did not like this odd sensation at all.

 

Instead he waited on Kagura who appeared hastily and left with her on his arm without another concern about the file itself.

 

He would only know later how much he would come to regret not listening to his intuition.


End file.
